<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[SAS] Wake Him Up by Masakidotcom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324690">[SAS] Wake Him Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom'>Masakidotcom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>sa - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[SAS] Wake Him Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[SAS] Wake Him Up-伶歌蜉蝣人</p>
<p></p><div class="g-doc box">
<p></p><div class="g-hd">
<p></p><div class="g-hdc"><h1 class="m-title">
				
				
				<a href="http://ladybird.lofter.com/">伶歌蜉蝣人</a>
				
				
				
			</h1>
<p></p><div class="m-hdimg"><p>				<a href="http://ladybird.lofter.com/"></a><br/>
</p></div><div class="m-about"><p>「在灰烬里相拥。」</p></div><ul class="m-nav">
				<li>
<a href="https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird">私信</a><span class="bar">-</span>
</li>
				
				
				<li>
<a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/view">归档</a><span class="bar">-</span>
</li>

				
				
				<li><a class="sch-lnk" href="#">搜索</a></li>
			</ul></div></div><div class="g-mn">
<p></p><div class="g-mnc">
<p></p><div class="m-post m-post-txt">
<p></p><div class="post-ct">
<p></p><div class="post-ctc"><h2 class="title">
              <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_a80b4b8">[SAS] Wake Him Up</a>
            </h2>
<p></p><div class="txt-ct"><p>一个朋友想看的交往多年的SA。<br/>
</p><p>祝她今年幸运顺利w<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
                <strong>[SAS] Wake Him Up<br/>
</strong>
              </p><p><br/>
</p><p>“我出轨了。”</p><p>樱井翔对相叶雅纪说。</p><p>“对不起。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>热带岛屿的海风从窗口涌进来，撩动躺在他胸口的相叶雅纪原本就轻飘飘的头发，他窝在樱井翔的胸口，正要去够一袋薯片。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>樱井翔的话还没说完，他的动作停止了。</p><p>樱井翔清了清嗓子，心虚似的别开视线，看着他们的旅行箱。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他们三个小时之前才到达这座度假酒店，正要享受他们为期一周的纪念日旅行——四月四日，他们的初吻纪念日，这很傻，相叶一直宣称，可他们还是在樱井翔的坚持下来到了这里。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>相叶抬起头看他，圆眼睛里此刻都是震惊。</p><p>他没有准备好，当然。</p><p>出轨，相叶大概觉得那是他们的生活中不可能出现的字眼。</p><p>相叶雅纪微微张开嘴，不可置信地看着樱井翔。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“你没有。”</p><p>相叶雅纪说。</p><p>他一个翻身坐起来，盯住樱井翔的眼睛，嘴角有些紧张地抿着。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“对不起，雅纪。”</p><p>樱井翔说，声音有些不安地低了下去。他想要伸手去碰碰相叶的脸颊，可立刻被相叶挥开了。</p><p>相叶的身躯绷紧，樱井翔知道他在紧张，或者在慌张，他感觉到些许愧疚，可还是将话说了下去。</p><p>“三个月前……我不想骗你。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他低下头，撇了撇嘴。</p><p>“骗你的感觉很难受。我……不是故意的。”</p><p>眼角余光里，他看见相叶的手指蜷了起来，在柔软的床单上。</p><p>他修长的手指此刻紧握成拳，樱井翔觉得相叶大概要揍他了，就像他们第一次见面的时候那样。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>那时候的相叶二十三岁，染着一头金灿灿的头发，笑容也是金灿灿的，喝醉了东倒西歪的样子像朵被风吹歪了的向日葵，一屁股在他身边的沙发上坐下，不由分说地朝着他倒过来。</p><p>他正认真投入地为唱卡拉OK的人鼓掌助兴，对这个浑身冒着酒气的漂亮青年忽然凑过来感到无所适从，犹豫片刻，他将这个从未见过的年轻人扶正。</p><p>下一秒对方傻笑着又歪回了他身上。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“嘿，好溜。”</p><p>浅色的厚嘴唇嘟哝着，后来睡着了不自觉地微微张开成一个奇妙的菱形。</p><p>“溜酱……”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>……你以为我自己不知道吗？</p><p>……还有溜酱是谁？你又是谁？</p><p><br/>
</p><p>樱井翔盯着金发青年的脸，完全不知道该拿他怎么办，一个人影闪过，是端着酒杯心情超绝明亮的松本润在他身边坐下了。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“翔君。”</p><p>他搭上樱井翔的肩膀，手指散漫地指一指相叶，弯着嘴角。</p><p>“原来你和爱拔酱认识吗？”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>樱井翔转头过去看一眼。</p><p>在他的肩膀上安睡的青年有着线条挺直漂亮的鼻子，从上往下看赏心悦目，脸颊看起来饱满柔软，挤出一块圆圆的形状，有孩子般的天真。</p><p>樱井翔摇头，往后撤一点，相叶拉住他的手腕，跟着蹭过去一点。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>真像一朵向日葵。</p><p>樱井翔看着他圆圆的，金灿灿的发顶，转念再一想，觉得自己可能是个太阳。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“他叫相叶？”</p><p>他问松本润。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“嗯，我的中学同学，也是Nino的发小，最近刚刚毕业过来工作，老家是开餐馆的，现在好像和翔君你住一个区。”</p><p>松本润回答他，三两句话把相叶雅纪的老底抖个干净，二宫和也走过来，也喝到七分醉，体内的中学生觉醒，幼稚地伸手乱呼噜相叶雅纪的头发。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“起来，起来，爱拔酱。”</p><p>被揉的好脾气不发火，只是扭动，可又躲不开，像是一条乏力的虫，樱井翔看得想笑。松本润忍俊不禁，瞄了半天终于也加入揉头组，身子前倾的时候不小心踩到樱井翔的脚，樱井翔吃痛，瞪了一眼松本。</p><p>“喂！松润你这家伙——”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>偏偏这时候相叶终于被拍打得醒过来，迷迷糊糊听到这句话，体内的中学生也觉醒。“你是几年级的！为什么欺负润酱！”</p><p>接下来的一切猝不及防又情理之中，樱井翔仿佛看着相叶雅纪以慢动作一跃而起，然后拳头准确无误地落在了他的脸上。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>相叶认真动手的话，是很痛的。</p><p>十年前如此，十年后也是如此。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>樱井翔默然地等着。</p><p>相叶抬起手。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>最终只是重重地揉了下自己的头发。</p><p>他将刘海捋到脑后，深深吸了一口气。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“是谁，翔酱？”</p><p>他问。</p><p>吸了吸鼻子，努力保持着冷静。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>樱井翔真想立刻就过去拥抱他。</p><p>但他克制住了。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“一个书店店员。”</p><p>他说。</p><p>“我不记得了……我喝醉了。他长得有点像你。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>相叶抬头看他。他们面对面地坐在床上，相叶看起来伤心极了。</p><p>“三个月前。”</p><p>他沉默着，想了好一会儿。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“翔酱去出差的时候？”</p><p>樱井翔手指无意识地抠着身边的床单。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他回答，每一句话都如此艰难。</p><p>“我真的，非常抱歉，雅纪。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“真是！十分抱歉！樱井君！”</p><p>第二天樱井翔下班，从办公楼出来的时候看到了穿着白色西装抱着一束白玫瑰的相叶雅纪，站在大门口等着他。</p><p>道歉鞠躬举起花束行云流水，声音大得地底的蝉都能吵醒，更不用说吸引下班时期汹涌人群的注意力。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>搞什么啊这种脱线的道歉方法。</p><p>樱井翔全身发烫，他摸了摸自己带淤青的脸颊和发红的耳朵，比昨天还要无所适从。</p><p>相叶坚持不懈地举着花，手臂都开始发抖，他只好接过来，抿着嘴看相叶。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“那个……”</p><p>你这样，就真的非常尴尬了，相叶君。</p><p>相叶抬起头，明亮的眼睛，带着歉意看他，樱井翔到嘴边的抱怨，立刻变成了别的话。</p><p>“那个……你要是觉得对不起的话，请我去吃你家的料理吧。”</p><p>樱井翔说。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>相叶的表情很为难。</p><p>“我家很远啊，翔酱。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>随即眼睛一亮。</p><p>“不然我做给你吃吧！”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他说得如此自信满满，樱井翔理所当然地认为厨师之子自然也继承了厨师的灵魂，于是点头说好，直到相叶端着焦糊的法棍一脸期待地看着他，他才察觉到自己大错特错。</p><p>“好……好吃，有点酸……咳咳……”</p><p>努力地咽下去，原因樱井翔不愿细想。</p><p>总之只要相叶的眼睛一直闪亮亮地看着他，他怀疑自己可以吃下更过分的东西。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“明明觉得不好吃吧。”</p><p>很久以后相叶雅纪忽然问他。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他从背后环抱着相叶，某个很是精神的部位在相叶的股间磨蹭，他将一个个吻印在相叶的后颈上，舔吻他的耳朵，呼吸故意打在相叶的耳后，感受对方因为痒和兴奋微微发抖。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>他问。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“没放盐的意面啦，蛋糕卷章鱼烧啦。”</p><p>相叶哑哑的笑声传进他的耳朵里。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>沉默。</p><p>樱井翔将脸埋在相叶的肩窝，没有说话。</p><p>他没想到相叶原来都看出来了，在他努力装作兴致高昂地吃着的时候。他没想到相叶看出来了，却没有在那时就说出来。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他们的恋爱里总是有这样的部分。</p><p>相叶比他以为的了解他，可只是带着笑容沉默；而他或许没有他以为的了解相叶，却总是自信满满。</p><p>直到每一次那个“原来是这样啊，我都不知道”的时刻来临。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>比如这一刻。</p><p>他觉得有点羞耻，于是决定赌气。</p><p>察觉到他的安静，相叶转过身，和他额头贴着额头。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“翔酱？”</p><p>相叶带着微笑，安静地看着他。</p><p>他连樱井翔为什么赌气都是明白的，樱井翔看着那双藏着点狡黠的眼睛想。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>相叶雅纪什么都知道，而且根本不在意所谓的恋爱关系主导权到底在谁的手里，就像他们刚刚开始交往的时候，相叶也没有因为樱井翔先喜欢上他而变得任性。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“因为我也喜欢翔酱啊。”</p><p>二十五岁的相叶思考着回答。</p><p>“虽然比翔酱慢一点，但是我也努力追上了。”</p><p>一边这样说，一边一脸得意。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“那那段我喜欢你，你不喜欢我的寂寞的日子怎么算？”</p><p>他捏相叶的脸颊，带着表白被接受松了口气的安心和对相叶的得意洋洋的谜之不忿，嘟着嘴默默念叨。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他的向日葵先生笑了起来。</p><p>“那就让我更多，更多地喜欢翔酱补回来吧。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>那个相叶到哪里去了？</p><p>樱井翔不说话。</p><p>相叶雅纪的眼睛愈发弯了起来。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他凑近了，小声和樱井翔谈判。</p><p>“别生气了嘛，晚上吃豆奶滑溜溜好不好？”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>樱井翔的表情立刻松动了。</p><p>毕竟相叶现在做饭是真的很好吃。</p><p>他给自己找了个借口。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>相叶雅纪凑过去亲他。</p><p>“翔酱好像小孩子。”</p><p>他的头靠着樱井翔的肩膀，就像他们第一次见面的时候那样。</p><p>可三十三岁的相叶留着清爽利落的短发，不再会像他年轻些时那么容易掉眼泪，那么吵闹，那么轻易地激动起来。</p><p>他的温柔更温柔了，静静地包裹着他。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“我都三十四岁了。”</p><p>樱井翔抵抗，相叶的手指，温柔地拨弄他的头发。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“是是。”</p><p>相叶带着纵容亲吻他的侧脸。</p><p>他忽然感受到一份甜蜜的不甘。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他想看看那个相叶雅纪。</p><p>那个轻易就会因为他的靠近而脸红起来，因为他的事情而动摇，因为他的每一次告白而动心的，他们刚刚开始交往时的相叶雅纪。</p><p>他还想稍微怀念一下，那个他还足够强势，善于主导一切，不会遭到相叶细水长流的抵抗和软化的时期。</p><p>倒不是说现在有什么不好。</p><p>只是这个念头，一旦出现，就再也消失不掉。</p><p>他忽然想到他们的纪念日旅行就要到了。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“你希望我怎么做呢，翔酱？”</p><p>相叶吸了吸鼻子。</p><p>他听起来很难过，并且无措，完完全全，是很多年前那个还依赖他依赖得不得了的相叶雅纪。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>樱井翔看着他。</p><p>如果相叶此刻抬头的话，一定可以发现他浮夸演技下的破绽。</p><p>因为樱井翔忽然不想继续眼前的这个恶作剧了。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>一个无伤大雅的恶作剧。</p><p>比如假装他曾经出轨并且向相叶坦白。</p><p>为了完善这个谎言，他甚至还捏造出一个长得很像相叶的书店店员。</p><p>哪怕恶作剧他仍不曾想像别人。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>那个和他交往至今，温柔沉稳的相叶有什么不好呢？</p><p>这一刻他才忽然想通。</p><p>其实他爱每一个相叶雅纪。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>拜托相叶去楼下买可乐，他在床边设置了一个小小的摄像机，用来记录这一切。现在他看向他设置摄像机的位置，感到十足的后悔。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>抱歉。</p><p>他想。</p><p>对不起，这个玩笑，开得实在太过分了。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>樱井翔吸了口气。</p><p>他凑过去，手指抚了抚相叶的头发。</p><p>“我——”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“好吧，我也应该告诉你，我出轨了。”</p><p>在樱井翔准备揭开自己骗局的前一秒，相叶雅纪惴惴不安地开口了。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>樱井翔去拥抱他的动作停住。</p><p>他无法理解相叶雅纪说的话。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>相叶低着头，吸了一口气。</p><p>“我真的很抱歉，翔酱。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>不。</p><p>不是这样的。</p><p>樱井翔愣在原地。</p><p>相叶将自己团了起来，这是他在不安和觉得愧疚的时候，才会有的动作。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>不对。</p><p>怎么会这样？</p><p>他只是跟相叶开个玩笑，可相叶却是在对他说实话。</p><p>他以为他们之间，出轨是不可能的字眼。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>不，不是这样的。</p><p>一定不是。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“你……你没有。”</p><p>樱井翔说。</p><p>他不由自主地握紧了双手，相叶雅纪不说话，他将头埋进了膝盖里。</p><p>隔了好一会儿，才有很轻很轻的声音传出来，像是克制着什么，微微发颤。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“一个家庭教师，在翔酱去出差的时候。”</p><p>不，相叶在骗他。</p><p>可相叶如果在骗他，为什么会真的描绘出一个人？</p><p>哪里来的家庭教师？</p><p>为什么……</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他完全忘了自己也编造出一个书店店员的事情，陷入了愤怒和混乱，相叶描述那个人的句子全部变成无意义的噪音，樱井翔愣在那里，看着相叶，那个人愧疚的脸，他越来越小的声音。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他的相叶。</p><p>他的相叶。</p><p>他的恋人。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>二十三岁时，遇见的，一见倾心的人。</p><p>二十五岁时，听到他的告白默默捂起了脸，露出又害羞又得意的笑容的人。</p><p>二十七岁时他们去见了彼此的家长，被用严厉的句子逼问时，眼神温柔地落在他的身上，用坚定的语气说，请允许樱井君选择我，我不会辜负他的那个人。</p><p>三十岁时为了今后定居的地点和彼此事业上的进退大吵一架，却在冷战之后的深夜里打来电话，吸着鼻子却语气平静，说翔酱我发现我好像非常爱你，我不想和你分手的那个人。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他的相叶今年三十三岁，吃蛋糕还会咬到纸壳，在家做后空翻会撞到垃圾箱，痛得呲牙咧嘴还很疑惑为什么垃圾箱会出现在他不知道的地方。</p><p>因为我怕错过分类回收的时间提前把它从厨房拉出来了呀，笨蛋。他对相叶说，找出医用酒精和纱布。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“哦。”</p><p>相叶坐在沙发上，看着他低头处理伤口，也不动弹，好像发呆似的不说话。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“翔酱。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“樱井翔酱。”</p><p>“什么什么？”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他转过头，看见相叶忽然比了个小树杈，笑了起来。</p><p>“谢谢翔酱。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他笑，替他将伤口仔细绑好。</p><p>“为了什么？”</p><p>他轻声问。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“为我喜欢翔酱。”</p><p>相叶雅纪说。</p><p>“为我喜欢喜欢翔酱的我自己。”</p><p>相叶雅纪说完自己思考了一下，发现逻辑通顺，得意又不好意思，将脸埋进了手心。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他的恋人。</p><p>樱井翔恍惚地想。</p><p>此刻已经从他这里分心，爱上了别人吗。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“翔酱？”</p><p>相叶叫他，他回过神，那人凑近，手指触碰他的脸颊。</p><p>“你在哭啊。”</p><p>他忧虑地说。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>樱井翔拉住他的手腕，一把将他按在身下。</p><p>“你们……”</p><p>他这才察觉到眼泪落了下来，就在相叶的脸颊上，相叶一动不动地由他钳制着，樱井翔发觉自己问不下去。</p><p>他一个字都说不出来，觉得自己的心脏要碎裂开了。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“笨蛋。”</p><p>相叶雅纪忽然开口说。</p><p>樱井翔看着他。</p><p>相叶脸上的表情复杂至极，好像要笑，又好像生气，可眼圈一圈红，好像也被樱井翔感染得要哭了。</p><p>“翔酱真是笨蛋。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他吸了吸即将要掉到相叶脸上的鼻涕。</p><p>“……啊？”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>相叶轻松地挣脱他的手，伸手一把将他拉下来，牢牢地抱紧。</p><p>“我才不信你说忽然想喝可乐一定要我去买这种鬼话，你设置摄像头什么的，我都从门缝里看到了。”</p><p>相叶说。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>樱井翔消化了好一会儿。</p><p>“所以……”</p><p>他抬起身子，盯着相叶。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“没有什么溜肩的，可爱的家庭教师啦，我完全是照着翔酱的样子想象的……真是，明明你弄这种恶作剧我生气得不得了，可是除了你我完全不愿意去想别人，这怎么回事啊……”</p><p>相叶自顾自地念叨着，越念叨越不满，正要瞪樱井翔一眼，那人仿佛终于松了口气一般，俯下身子搂住了他的脑袋。</p><p>相叶的上半身被温柔地抱住，他听见樱井翔在他耳边小声地自言自语。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“吓死我了……”</p><p>嘟嘟哝哝的语气像极了撒娇，可被抱住的力道却是在完全宣示他对恋人的所有权。相叶的脾气消掉了一大半，他伸手揪一揪樱井翔的发尾，颇为遗憾地叹口气。</p><p>“我开始还以为翔酱要求婚呢。”</p><p>他说。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“结婚吧。”</p><p>樱井翔即刻回答。</p><p>“……啊？”</p><p>相叶愣住。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“结婚吗？”</p><p>樱井翔追问，郑重其事地看着相叶雅纪的眼睛。</p><p>“我可是非常喜欢你的，相叶。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p>啊，是那个樱井翔啊。</p><p>相叶想。</p><p>那个很难学会放弃，喜欢主导他们交往时的一切局面，总是诚挚地，热烈地注视着他的樱井翔。</p><p>好久不见。</p><p>相叶的手掌贴着樱井翔的侧脸。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>他在樱井翔嘴唇上啾了一下。</p><p>那个答案，无论何时都是好，以及我当然愿意，还有我同意。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“但是这种事情，下次不准再玩了。”</p><p>相叶说。</p><p>他终于够到了床头的薯片。</p><p>樱井翔靠在床头，弯腰将他拖到身前抱住，松松地揽着他，仿佛惊魂未定。</p><p>露出一点胡茬的下巴蹭着相叶的肩颈，在头发上面落下一个吻。</p><p>相叶被蹭得发痒，想转身又不能，只好反手过去，掐一把那人的腰。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“饿了。”</p><p>樱井翔说。</p><p>“你想吃什么？”</p><p>相叶抓了一块薯片抬手，那人居然没有张开嘴接受。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“想要吃你。”</p><p>相叶沉默。</p><p><br/>
</p><p>“那你先放手，翔酱。”</p><p>“嗯唔唔——”</p><p>“……什么？”</p><p>“我不。”</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
                <strong>End</strong>
              </p><p><br/>
</p><p>原来你是这样的咻（（</p><p>原来你是这样的Masaki（（</p><p>
                <span><br/>
</span>
              </p></div></div><div class="m-info box"><p> </p><p>							<a class="date" href="#">2016-04-04</a></p><p>							<span> | </span><a class="hot" href="#">478</a><br/>
<a class="cmt" href="#">32</a></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<span> | </span></p><p>						        <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA">#SA</a></p><p>						        <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%B1%E7%9B%B8">#樱相</a></p><p> </p></div></div></div><div class="m-top-bar"></div></div></div></div><div class="m-cmthot">
<p></p><div></div></div><div class="m-comment">
<p></p><div class="box">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>评论(32)</p></div></div></div><div class="m-hot">
<p></p><div class="box">
<p></p><div class="nctitle"><p>热度(478)</p></div><ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共1人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://wonglokching.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wonglokching.lofter.com/">wlccckk</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://s08053.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://s08053.lofter.com/">295家的綠色拳擊手套</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shi86788.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shi86788.lofter.com/">時</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yj123106.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yj123106.lofter.com/">Yeah</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yuaihe.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yuaihe.lofter.com/">今天的隐墨翻身了吗.</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://supucca.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://supucca.lofter.com/">supucca</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ya673359.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ya673359.lofter.com/">雅</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yuzei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yuzei.lofter.com/">👉NO NAME👈</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://chankingyi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://chankingyi.lofter.com/">Chan king yi</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ohnosatokodeyugan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ohnosatokodeyugan.lofter.com/">yasuko牌兔斯拉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://toma0812.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://toma0812.lofter.com/">朝三暮四</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sanriyue407.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sanriyue407.lofter.com/">三日月</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shenhaizhishi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shenhaizhishi.lofter.com/">廢棄路燈于五月的海中</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://leqing401.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://leqing401.lofter.com/">樂晴</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://xiatiansrmr.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiatiansrmr.lofter.com/">夏天SRMr</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiatiansrmr.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiatiansrmr.lofter.com/">夏天SRMr</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://startearsp.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://startearsp.lofter.com/">阿星星酱</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://vikas007.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://vikas007.lofter.com/">🍻Vikas🍻</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://tiankongdeyanse608.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tiankongdeyanse608.lofter.com/">天空de颜色</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lily6273.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lily6273.lofter.com/">Lily</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://74638845.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://74638845.lofter.com/">。。。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://messiwxx.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://messiwxx.lofter.com/">Xxxx肖恩</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://klis5.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://klis5.lofter.com/">Klis</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xuanerchan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xuanerchan.lofter.com/">三木</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://sakurai-wakaba.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://sakurai-wakaba.lofter.com/">若葉🌸🌱</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://huaiwind24.lofter.com/">红槐树</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yingyufangmianshige9.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yingyufangmianshige9.lofter.com/">玉鵲鵲鵲鵲鵲_</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://crx-soda.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://crx-soda.lofter.com/">潜海漂浮</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://10cloud22.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://10cloud22.lofter.com/">冻结の焰</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaoheipang720.lofter.com/">噗噗噗</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fuyusyougun.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fuyusyougun.lofter.com/">木枯らし</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://zhuoaideworld.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zhuoaideworld.lofter.com/">见生人已无望</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fiona-laufeyson.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fiona-laufeyson.lofter.com/">東涯西椽。</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://qianchangqingyin917.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://qianchangqingyin917.lofter.com/">浅唱轻音</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xixiang361.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xixiang361.lofter.com/">淅响_</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://2924825579.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://2924825579.lofter.com/">Aiba Ayako</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://qingjin424.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://qingjin424.lofter.com/">晴衿Amnos</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://marthalee.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://marthalee.lofter.com/">martha</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ashelysun.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ashelysun.lofter.com/">Ashely  Sun</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://aaa87165.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aaa87165.lofter.com/">HL</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://aibamanabu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aibamanabu.lofter.com/">上善若水</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://aibamanabu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aibamanabu.lofter.com/">上善若水</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yutoryo-cc.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yutoryo-cc.lofter.com/">抹茶炸鸡炖扣肉</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://baofengyu440.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://baofengyu440.lofter.com/">暴风雨</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://aaajintianbuxiangqunichengmingtianyebuxiang.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://aaajintianbuxiangqunichengmingtianyebuxiang.lofter.com/">啊啊啊今天不想取昵称明天也不想</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://bay46.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://bay46.lofter.com/">bay</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaoshu019.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaoshu019.lofter.com/">消纾</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shohangcalvin.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shohangcalvin.lofter.com/">🌸🌸My翔🌸🌸🌸</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mydeardetective.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mydeardetective.lofter.com/">My Dear Detective</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fujie465.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fujie465.lofter.com/">菜菜籽</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol></div></div><div class="m-top-bar"></div><div class="m-pager box">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><div class="g-ft">
  <p class="m-cprt">© <a href="https://ladybird.lofter.com/">伶歌蜉蝣人</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>